Last Standing
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: They don’t know how to deal with it because of how messed up Biovolt left them but they feel. And good Lord do their feelings run deep… (yaoi and pairing inside)


**Author's notes**: … First time writing a Beyblade fanfic, don't know what possessed me to write this really. It doesn't even make sense! x_x I blame it on the snow, too much Linkin Park and the fact that I _looooove_ TalaxKai angst. Don't ask and let me die in peace now please…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the boys nor the show, I don't care either I just wanna watch them and play with them.

**Warning**: Lot of angst, Yaoi and TalaxKai pairing (meaning UKE or bottom Kai) and Lee's POV.  
  


  
  
**Last Standing**

By Shadow of Arashi  
  
  


**  
**_//Sometimes it's best to just run away, if you don't want to break down…Unless you are ready for the fall.//  
  
_

****  
  


I can't believe they did such a stupid thing.  
  
Seriously.  
  
We all had our problem, I know that. They weren't the most sociable persons I know that too.  
  
But did it have to end that way?  
  
I glanced at Mariah at my side and I can see she is struggling with her own emotions as well. She felt my eyes on her and looked up, trying to smile to bring back the old times where everything was so much easier, not as dark or depressing. But she failed. Her smile quickly vanished, and I can't help feeling like nothing would be as it was before.  
  
Those two entered our life, leave it in shattered and left us with the broken pieces.

I can't blame them through.

Mariah suddenly took my hand and gave it a light squeeze, trying to reassure me or herself, I don't know. I draw her into my arms anyway. I love her so much. Believe it or not but this whole ordeal brought us closer, standing together for what we believed broke our teams apart but not us. Never us.

I closed my eyes against the flow of unwanted emotions I was feeling, trying to bury it all in the back of my mind so I could forget it and move on with my life.

But I can't.

Who would have guess that those two would make such a mess? They didn't even mean too.  
  
Kai and Tala.

I wonder where the lovebirds have disappeared to now. I know we won't see them again, I can feel it in my bones. Just don't ask me how. I just know.   
  
Tyson you idiot, did you have to do that?! Did you have to break their barely healing souls and heart like that? I never hold Kai or Tala in much esteem or love, but I think I understand their feeling. Because they really do have feelings. They don't know how to show it, they don't even know how to deal with it most of the time because of how very deeply _fucked up_ Biovolt left them but they feel. And good Lord do their feelings run deep…   
  
I would have never know, if it hadn't been for that day…

Mariah and I were going to see the others teams that day. It was barely a week since the Russian tournament had been over and we were supposed to meet with the rest of the teams. Meaning us the White Tigers, The Bladebreakers, the Allstars, the Majestic and even the Demolition Boys. God only knows why the Demolition Boys were invited but they were.

Mariah and I were alone and walking hands in hands, as we had just gotten together and wishing for some privacy we left after the rest of our team. It was just a normal day, and I wished it had stayed that way. But we just had to see you two together. Someone up there just _had_ to make us walk in on the two of you. I still don't know if I should curse you or…

Anyway the tragedy didn't strike at this point. Not yet anyway. But we didn't know what we were going to see in the BBA hall building when we got there. We didn't know what trouble it would bring later. I think I'm being unfair though. It wasn't your fault, both of you. And I don't even think it was this particular event that broke us all. But it sure as hell helped.

We were just ready to walk past the last corridor to the meeting room when we heard them.

_"Tala…"_

We know that voice, but it was breathed in such a soft, desperate way that we almost didn't recognize its owner. 

That voice was Kai's. We both stop at the sound, surprised. Kai and Tala? Where? Why? How? Our minds were swirling with confusion at that point. We didn't know where those two were, what they wanted or what they were doing at the time. When I thought I caught a glimpse of Kai's blue hair I smirked, not even noticing Mariah gasping behind me. Being me, the easily angry one, I was ready to go and tell him what I thought of him, a friendly little chat before our meeting you see.   
  
But Mariah stopped me. When I turned to look at her, wanting to know why she stopped me, she just shook her head and raised a trembling hand. A hand that  was pointing toward the place where Kai and Tala were standing, dark shadows I hadn't noticed covering them like a blanket, protecting them like their own children. And what I then saw left me breathless.

Tala had Kai pinned to the wall, a hand on each side of the blue haired boy's head. Kissing him like the world was about to end. And I can tell you that Kai wasn't fighting him at all, he was kissing Tala back just as hard. But more than the kiss, it was their tears that shocked me. 

They were both crying freely, the two coldest persons in our whole group of fellow beybladers and they obviously didn't give a damn.

Kai finally managed to tore himself from Tala's lips long enough to suck in a deep breath, his arms visibly shaking slightly around the red head's neck. The sorrow in those blood color eyes pinned me to my spot, and I couldn't move. That's when I realized that I didn't know the two of them at all. Not even a little. Not after this.

"Tala… what should we do? What are we going to tell them? Tyson is already mad at us and…"

"Hush, I don't think we should bother with them anymore Kai. I know you care for them, hell I saw the way Rei looked at you! It is obvious that he cares, but he is the only one. You can't erase the fact that Kenny, Max and all the others still won't accept us. I'm sorry Kai but we already tried to talk to them… you saw where that leads us…"

Tala whispered softly, with such unexpected tenderness in his eyes and voice that I was petrified, Mariah almost forgotten by my side. I couldn't think clearly. But my confusion turned to rage when Tala slowly turned Kai's face to the side, showing a newly forming bruise that was starting to darken his otherwise pale skin. Kai looked down and sighed.

"Tyson didn't mean it."

Wha..?! Tyson did that? How come he… At that point I think both Mariah and I had lost whatever belief we previously believe in. How could Tyson hurt Kai? The boy had a hot temper alright, but he always seemed to go out of his way to help the aloof Russian boy. How did this happen, when even I wouldn't do that… Not now that I know… Tala seemed to dislike the blue haired blader's answer as much as I do, as his handsome face turned into a frown.

"Really? I think he did mean it, it took both Rei and I to tear him away from you."

"What should we do then Tala? I don't want to leave the only friends I ever made…"

"I'm sorry Kai… but you heard them. They won't even let us stay. We should leave, there is nothing more here for us. I think it's time to really live now Kai. It's time to wake up, spread our wings and fly away. There is no place for us here. We are on our own, like always."

"Where will we go then?"

"I don't know. Wherever the wind carries us I guess. We never had a real place to call home anyway. Moving won't be a problem, right?"

Kai and Tala exchanged a look, before they seem to silently agree on whatever they had decided. They shared another kiss, before departing and leaving the building through the back door. They never saw us.

For a while me and Mariah didn't move, we didn't speak. We just stood there, unmoving and silent as a roc. Hell, who could blame us? We didn't know what to do. We had caught the least likely persons on earth in love together and in such an unbelievable situation that we were still trying to make sense of it. 

Looking back on it, I realized we had stumbled upon a really private, almost sacred moment. Tala and Kai had looked so vulnerable at that time, something I would never have expected of them. And this stolen moment was all it take to change forever our life.

The way they looked at each other, touched each other, kissed each other… I realized now it had looked magical. So pure, so fragile and beautiful those two... And so unlikely all the same. It was like seeing one of earth's most beautiful and secret wonders, or stumbling upon something's soul or private garden if you caught my meaning. 

Ice and Fire putted together in a beautiful artful mix, creating something new and precious. At the time I didn't exactly thought that. I was still shocked and I hardly was the poetic kind. But thinking over it that's what popped into my mind each time I think of the last time I saw them. That one special time.

We never saw them ever again just as I thought. But I know they are living together somewhere, happy and finally free of all the pressure they had to face by staying here. Here with _them_ and their past like a cursed sword above their head.

That's when we suddenly saw the rest of Demolition Boys storming out of the nearest room, slamming the door behind them in rage. They didn't notice us either. Seem like the last of them would disappear too. When Mariah and I finally got enough coherence back, we stepped into the meeting room, still shaken by what we had just see. 

And I instantly know what happened by the look on _their_ faces. 

Most of them looked guilty, or at least the Majestics did. Tyson looked so mad it was scary. I never thought I would see such hate and loathing on this boy's face. I never looked at him the same way again after that. Not that it matter, I flat out refused to ever speak to him after that day. Rei was in a corner, refusing to speak or look at anyone. Max and the Allstars were trying to forget the whole thing ever happened. And mr. Dickenson… the good old man looked devastated

I can understand, because I knew then that nothing would ever be the same.

Kai's and Tala's had broken all the rules by being together and now they were paying the price by being shunned out. The teams had rejected them, all of them but for the Demolition Boys. And now a huge wall was separating the teams' members from each others. It was like watching studying an insect from behind a broken glass. All communication cut, misunderstanding and prejudices at its best and they didn't even care;

Rei finally saw us standing by the door after a few minutes and his eyes widened slightly as he watched us, but he stayed quiet. I guess he must have saw in our eyes the same glint which was burning in his own eyes now.

I didn't look back when I walked out on them with Rei and Mariah that day.

Now Mariah, Rei and I are living in our village in China. Back where it all started for us. Mariah and I have just gotten married and my beautiful wife is expecting twins. _Twins_. I don't know if Mariah will agree with me but somehow, I'm sure she will approve of the names I picked for our children. 

After all Kai and Tala are good names.

**OWARI**

Shadow: It probably needs to be reread and rewritten but that will come later… if this… _thing,_ is worth the trouble. T_T


End file.
